After IEC 61850, that is, the international communication standard for substation automation systems, was established, products of high-level management systems, such as Intelligent Electronic Devices (IEDs) and Human Machine Interfaces (HMIs), to which the single standard is applied and which are intended for the protection, control and monitoring of substations, have been mass-produced, and also the application area of IEC 61850-based substation automation systems has been enlarged, in domestic and foreign countries.
In an IEC 61850-based substation automation system, information is exchanged using a digital method based on a server and a client in an Ethernet environment, rather than a conventional hard-wire based one-to-one correspondence method.
In the IEC 61850-based substation automation system, all pieces of equipment that constitute a substation are implemented as virtual data models, and all products are implemented using the same data information objects.
Currently, a test for the suitability of an IED that operates as a server in a substation automation system is considered to be an essential prerequisite for establishing a substation automation system, and this has been the case since the IEC 61850 standard was established in 2005. Additionally, interest in test procedures and test tools has continued to increase.
However, for a client, that is, a counterparty, only a draft version of a test procedure has been released.